The Eyre
by EmmaPen
Summary: A modern take on a beloved classic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The wind howled as I stared out the window. Snow was forming drifts in the cal-de-sac. Every one had finished their supper and were sitting in front of the family room TV. It looked picture perfect.

Except for me; I was the odd one out of place. My cousins Liz, John and Ana sat around the circular sofa with their mother. I was ordered to the window seat, as there was "not enough room" on the sofa.

I was not like my cousins. My aunt said I was not childish enough and that I needed to be more sociable. When she would leave us with the baby-sitter, Bess, I would always get the brunt of the blame for anything that went wrong.

I looked out the window again and sighed. Much too cold and white for my taste. I looked back down at the National Geographic magazine in my hands. Images of distance places, warm and exotic. I slowly perused the magazine.

I was alerted to my fate, when my aunt started her heavy snore. The sleeping pills had finally kicked in. I looked to the couch, hoping John was asleep too; but that was not the case. In the ill light of the TV I could see his eyes transfixed on my figure.

John was a stocky boy of fourteen. At least five-foot-ten in height and two hundred and thirty pounds. I feared John; every bone in my body quivered when I saw him rise. He had a quick and violent temper.

He grabbed my arm and hissed, "come with me rat."

I was drug from my perch and pulled into the kitchen.

"How dare you refuse to eat what momma has put in front of you?!" I knew he was referring to the burnt meal that was my dinner, while the rest of them went out for pizza. "She shows you nothing but kindness and in return you spit at her. Little rat, I will show you your place."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, hoping that it would only be the regular punch to the gut. John turned his back to me and opened a drawer. The light was off in the kitchen and it was hard to see what he was reaching for.

I saw the shining metal as he swung around. I didn't know where he was aiming for. I ducked and felt the blade catch on my forehead. I let out a scream and ran from the kitchen. I heard commotion from the family room. Liz, Ana and my aunt were up out of their seats.

John rushed past me yelling, "Momma! She tried to stab me!"

"LIAR!" I screamed. I could feel the blood from my head dripping into my eyes.

"Horrible, wicked child!" my aunt grabbed me by my hair and drug me to the back door. Unlocking and throwing the door open; she shoved me outside. The door slammed in my face and I heard the lock click. 

* * *

Back at it again. This time my favorite book.


	2. Chapter 2

"God will punish you for your wickedness!" My aunt screamed through the door.

I pounded on the door for what seemed like an eternity. Soon I watched all the lights upstairs flicker out.

Unjust! Unjust! My insides cried. At that very moment I wanted to take flight and join my parents. To escape the torture of my life.

I could no longer feel my hands or feet. There was only a thin pair of pajamas between my skin and the wintry frost swirled about.

I looked around the door, hoping to find a pair of forgotten shoes, but no luck.

I remembered the neighbors to the house on the right had a large dog, their doghouse would give me some shelter from the wind.

Finding the wooden structure I climbed inside, quietly surprised and happy that there was a blanket. I wrapped up as tight as possible. I watch the snow drift from the pink sky, and I drifted off with it.

Grrr! The sound startled me, as did the bright light of day.

"What is it boy?" I heard a man's voice say.

The black and brown dog stared me down and I started to shake.

"Who is in your house?" The voice was closer. A kind a man's face appeared at the entrance. Shock then registered on his face.

"Little girl, are you okay? Come out of there." He commanded softly.

I crawled from the shelter. I tried to stand but my feet felt as if I were standing on a million needles.

The man picked me up.

"Where are you taking me?" My teeth chattered.

"Inside."

I swallowed, afraid of the consequences of my choices.

He took me inside his house and I could feel the warmth wash over me.

"Lena!" He called.

A round woman appeared from another room.

"Oh my goodness!" Her voice squeaked, "Sit her on the counter by the sink, and get me some towels."

He did as she asked. Lena turned in the water and started to fill up the sink.

"What's your name? What happened?" She put her hand on my arm, "goodness, you feel like ice."

The man returned with towels and a blanket. Lena caught his arm and whispered something to him. He nodded and left the room.

She wrapped the blanket around my body. She then took a towel and dipped it in the sink of water. After wringing it out, she put it gently against my forehead.

Moments later she removed the towel and I could see the rusty red color of blood, my blood. I looked down at my shirt, that too was cover with blood.

"What is your name, dear?" Her voice was soft and full of concern.

"Jane. Jane Eyre."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is I'm sure, is not truly what would happen in this type of situation. So this is total writer's imagination :)

* * *

Lena was a kind soul. She cleaned the wound on my head, telling me that she was a nurse at the local hospital. She asked me all sorts of questions. How long had I been living next door? What happened to my head?

Not long after the man disappeared, did he reappear with some police officers and a tired looking woman in an ill-fitting suit.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Brocklehurst. Are you Jane Eyre?"

I nodded.

"I'll need you to come with us." She motioned to the men.

I jumped off the counter and thanked Lena for her kindness and the inconvenience of my being there. She waved her hand in the air dismissing my comment and kissed my forehead.

"God be with you," she whispered.

I was scooped up by one of the police officers and carried outside to a dark car. He opened the door and sat me down. Ms. Brocklehurst came around with a pair of my shoes, a jacket and a blanket.

I put on the clothing and covered with the blanket. Soon we were driving away from the cul-de-sac. I looked out the window, the sign Gate's Head passed by.

The heater and the sound of the car became like a lullaby. I woke up when Ms. Brocklehurst shook my shoulder. She held my hand as she led me into some sort of office building.

We went into a room that looked like a kitchen with a round table in the middle. She motioned me to sit. She took the seat across from me.

"Jane it seems you are having some problems at home. I need to know what transpired last night."

I told her in no great detail what my cousin John had done and how my aunt threw me outside.

"Miss Eyre, I had a chance to speak with your aunt on the phone a while ago, and her story does not corroborate with yours," she dismissed my report. "It seems that in the past you've caused trouble for your aunt and cousins, lashing out or acting up. Is this true?"

I could not believe what this woman was telling me, "I am _not_ a liar!"

"Are you saying your aunt is a liar?"

I bit my lip, nodding my head.

"Miss Eyre, do you wish to return to your aunt's home? Or would you like to go into foster care?" Her stony eyes looked at me with trepidation. "Those are your only options as you have no living relative."

I inhaled deeply. Would my fate be better if I left the Reed home? Would I find some sort of happiness? Would I be loved?

"Foster care," I said firmly, my mind made up.

"You do understand what this means? Mrs. Reed will sign away all rights to you, you'll be an orphan."

"I already am an orphan Ms. Brocklehurst."

She sighed,"Alright. I'll speak with Mrs. Reed. I'll collect your things while I'm there."


End file.
